What is Love ?
by S-Lay L
Summary: Ciel ne sait pas ce qu'est l'amour. Il va donc en apprendre auprès de Sebastian.
1. Question

**Disclaimer :** Kuroshitsuji appartient à Yana Toboso

* * *

1. What is love ?

Je ne comprends pas ce qu'est l'amour. Je ne le sais plus. Elizabeth m'a été imposée. Je ne l'aime pas. Lady Elizabeth Ethel Cordelia Midford a été désignée comme ma future épouse. Moi, Ciel Phantomhive, ne l'aime absolument pas. Elle est bien meilleure que moi au combat à l'épée mais cherche toujours à être mignonne, sauf que tout cela m'est bien égal. J'ai demandé à Sebastian, il a seulement dit qu'un enfant ne pouvait pas comprendre la profondeur de l'amour. Je ne suis plus un enfant mais l'amour, ce n'est pas profond. May Linn a l'air d'une fan vis-à-vis de Sebastian, c'en est répugnant. Finnian est un simplet. Bard est beaucoup rude pour connaître ça. Tanaka… Boit son thé. Qu'est-ce qu'un démon pourrait savoir sur l'amour ? Sebastian ne connait sûrement que la luxure. Seuls les anges connaissent ce sentiment. Et encore, pas les anges de la destruction. Pour eux, tout est impur. Tch, je ne pourrais en savoir plus qu'en lui demandant, à ce satané démon. Je n'ai plus qu'à attendre son arrivée, en réfléchissant un peu.

oOo

« L'amour est une chose insensée, ce n'est pas un sentiment profond. », bocchan, si vous rencontrez l'amour avant la fin du contrat, vous comprendrez, sinon, jamais vous ne le saurez. La vengeance accomplie, je pourrais déguster vôtre âme si délicieuse. Une enfance perdue et pourtant, cette pureté subsiste. Que le temps passe vite, c'est déjà l'heure du thé, plutôt du goûter pour le jeune maître.

oOo

Toc Toc.

- Bocchan ? Je vous apporte aujourd'hui un délicieux succès avec une pointe de chantilly, ainsi que le meilleur des thés provenant d'Inde, le thé Darjeeling.

- Mmh.

- Je vous laisse, bocchan.

- Mmh.

Eh bien, eh bien, le jeune maître réfléchit beaucoup aujourd'hui. Il ne semble pas avoir trouvé la réponse qu'il souhaite. Son air insatisfait le rend d'autant plus savoureux.

- Attends, Sebastian !

- Hai, bocchan ?

- Iie, nanimo.

Quel enfant intéressant.

Tch, je n'ai rien pu lui demander. Oui, il ne doit rien savoir, seule mon âme l'intéresse. C'est la première fois qu'il m'apporte un succès. C'est délicieux, mais jamais je ne montrerais ma satisfaction. Un démon connaissant l'amour, si c'est le cas, j'aimerais bien le voir avec sa bien-aimée. C'est risible. Le Thé Darjeeling est réellement le Champagne des thés noirs.

oOo

Le temps passe. May Linn a encore cassé des assiettes, Bard a encore brûlé la cuisine, Finny ne sait toujours pas entretenir un jardin. Seul le jeune maître relève le niveau de ses misérables. Je n'ai plus qu'à tout refaire moi-même.

Tout est en ordre, c'est maintenant l'heure de dîner. En entrée, ce sera une salade de crudités, crevettes décortiquées, coupées et nettoyées, foie gras. Le plat principal sera du canard à l'orange accompagné d'un simple gratin dauphinois. Enfin le dessert, péché mignon du jeune maître, j'ai choisi de la crème brulée vanille, une tarte aux poire-chocolats ainsi qu'un crumble aux pommes. Il s'agit là d'un repas français. Il aime découvrir des choses, surtout en matière de gastronomie. La gastronomie française est reconnue comme la meilleure.

oOo

- Sebastian, tout ceci… N'est-ce pas trop ?

- Vous n'êtes pas satisfait, bocchan ?

- Mmh. Si.

Jamais il ne montre de la satisfaction, ce jeune maître. Fort aux yeux de tous, faible à mes yeux. « Reste avec moi, jusqu'à que je m'endorme. » Je le dévorerai.

oOo

Quand pourrais-je le lui demander. Ce n'est pourtant pas si compliqué à énoncer. Nous sommes dans le couloir, seuls. Je dois le lui demander, maintenant.

- Bocchan, c'est l'heure de vous coucher. Je dois vous changer.

Pff. Nous voilà dans ma chambre. C'est maintenant ou jamais.

- Vous essayez de me dire quelque chose sans que vous en ayez la possibilité, bocchan.

- Tch. Sebastian, Meirei da. Ai ha nani. Kotaero.

- Yes, My Lord. L'amour, c'est premièrement une relation basée sur la confiance. Sentiment d'affection, d'appartenance, d'attachement. Cette personne n'est qu'à vous. Vous êtes également sexuellement attiré par celle-ci. Dans l'amour, il y a du désir. Le désir ne peut s'exprimer que physiquement. Vous voulez un cours d'éducation sexuelle ?

- Tch. Je vais me coucher, j'en ai marre de t'entendre dire de telles insanités.

- Oyasumi, bocchan.

Cet enfant, est très intéressant.

* * *

Je ne supporte pas quand la crevette n'est pas coupée en deux, c'est sale. :maniaque:

J'ai essayé de faire un plat typiquement français, c'est difficile.

Des commentaires ?


	2. Explaination

Iie, Nanimo = Non, rien.

Meirei Da = C'est un ordre.

Ai ha Nani. Kotaero = Qu'est-ce que l'amour ? Réponds.

Oyasumi = Bonne nuit.

A la demande de** Fushigi No Arisu.**

**Disclaimer : **Kuroshitsuji appartient à Yana Toboso.

* * *

2. What is love ?

Un cours d'éducation sexuelle, et puis quoi encore, la pratique ensuite ?… Mes joues rougissent seulement à cette idée. C'est insensé. Et puis, qui pourrait me le faire découvrir. Sans amour, je n'en vois pas l'intérêt. Je n'ai personne. J'ai déjà tout perdu, mais ce n'est pas terminé. Il me reste encore du temps pour découvrir cette immondice. Je ne veux pas le découvrir. J'ai déjà assez souffert. Oui, Sebastian ne doit connaître que la luxure. Il n'utilise ce moyen que pour combler ses pulsions, bien qu'il préfère les âmes. Dans ce couvent, il a bien utilisé cette femme… Mathilda Simone, je crois. Ce démon n'est qu'un pervers prêt à tout pour arriver à ses fins. Mais je ne pense pas qu'un homme l'intéresse. Ce Grell n'arrête pas de lui tourner autour. C'est un peu May Linn version mâle, en plus excentrique. Oui, je ne crois pas à l'amour, parce que je ne l'ai pas connu. **Amour :** Confiance, Désir, Souffrance. **Désir : **Peut être dénué d'amour. Ce n'est pas lié. Il sait des choses mais il ne pourrait l'expliquer que physiquement. Je n'ai aucune envie de voir ça avec qui que ce soit. Brrr, rien que d'y penser j'en ai des frissons. Il doit me l'expliquer autrement. Il en a sûrement la possibilité, sans le surestimer.

Je l'appelle donc, je ne veux pas que les autres sachent. Seul lui doit savoir.

- Sebastian, Meirei da. Explique-moi l'amour en chanson.

- Mon explication précédente ne vous a pas suffi, Bocchan ?

- C'est un ordre Sebastian. Je ne veux pas un cours d'éducation sexuelle, je veux une chanson expliquant l'amour.

- Yes, My Lord.

_**Ai ha Chimamire**__** – Yuya Matsushita**_

**« Suki ya nen » tte sasayaita – **_Je t'ai murmuré « Je t'aime »_

**Te ni ase wo nigiri **_– Dans l'excitation, à bout de souffle._

**« Aho ya na ! » tte hatakare **_– Tu m'as répondu__« tu es un idiot » puis tu m'as frappé_

**Ai ha chimamire – **_L'amour est recouvert de sang._

**Otoko no oira ni – **_Après que moi, un homme_

**Koko made iwasete – **_T'en ai dit autant_

**Sore de ee no ka ? – **_Es-tu d'accord avec ça ?_

**Omae akuma ya – **_Tu es vraiment un démon._

**Nakeba London **_– Je pleure_

**Kiri ni musebu yoru –**_ Et Londres est étouffé par le brouillard._

**« Suki ya nen » tte sakendeta – **_Je t'ai crié « je t'aime »_

**Mune wo kakimushiri – **_En m'arrachant le cœur._

**« Kudoi ha » tte kerarete – **_Tu m'as répondu « j'en ai marre de toi » et tu m'as donné des coups_

**Ai ha zetsumei – **_L'amour est mortel._

**Scotch sakaba no nawanoren kuguri – **_A chaque fois que je passe sous le rideau d'un pub Ecossais_

**Yoishiteru tabi – **_Et que je m'enivre._

**Omae koishii – **_Tu me manques._

**Basha wo hashirase – **_Je prends mon fiacre_

**Kiri de jikoru yoru – **_Et me crashe dans le brouillard avec cette nuit._

**Kiri ni musebu yoru – **_Etouffé dans le brouillard cette nuit._

**Kiri ni mayou yoru – **_Perdu dans le brouillard cette nuit._

**Kiri ga harenu yoru – **_Le brouillard ne va pas se dissiper cette nuit._

**Kiri ga nai – **_ça ne s'arrêtera jamais_

**Yameta – **_J'abandonne._

_- _Sebastian, c'est une chanson de masochiste… Pas d'amour.

- Bocchan, il n'y a que la pratique qui montre ce qu'est l'amour.

- Je n'ai aucune envie de voir la pratique se dérouler sous mes yeux. Tch, un démon ne sait vraiment rien sur ce sentiment.

- Eh bien, eh bien. Bocchan, je ne peux vous aider même si je souhaite satisfaire le moindre de vos désirs.

- Aimes-tu quelqu'un ?

- Ce n'est pas de l'amour que je ressens, un démon en est généralement incapable, mais un profond attachement.

- N'as-tu pas dit que l'amour était proche de l'attachement ?

- Que vous êtes perspicace, bocchan.

- Tch. Tu ne réponds jamais à mes questions.

Sebastian sourit bêtement, comme toujours. J'ai bien envie de savoir de qui il s'agit. Mais il ne me répondra pas. Il est tout le temps avec moi, enfin, pas la nuit, peut-être qu'il la rejoint… Sebastian s'en va, sûrement faire des tâches ménagères, toujours avec son rictus moqueur. Moqueur, sûrement, après tout, ce n'est qu'un démon. Mais qui est cette personne ? Grell Sutcliff, ce Dieu de la Mort inutile ? Qu'est-ce que je raconte, c'est un homme ! Un homme ne peut pas aimer un autre homme, ce n'est pas possible. Certes, il est grand, mince, blanc avec des cheveux noirs de jais, mais un homme ne devrait pas en être attiré, pas que je sache. Non, je ne vois pas et ça m'énerve. Et je m'énerve pour lui. Serait-ce de la jalousie ? Non, bien sûr que non. Je n'aime pas savoir, c'est tout. Tous les hommes sont des pervers en y pensant. Le Vicomte de Druitt par exemple. Brrr… De plus j'ai souffert en mettant ce corset.

« - Détendez-vous, c'est ça doucement, j'y vais doucement.

- Aah… Trop serré.

- Tout va bien, c'est bientôt fini, respirez. […] C'est mieux ? C'est parfait comme ça, allez, détendez-vous, faites-moi confiance.

- Aah… Ça fait mal, aah… Ne sois pas si brutal, sois plus doux.

- Ça y est presque, très bien.

- Arrête, c'est gênant.

- Vous n'avez pas à être gêné, ça y est presque, nous irons jusqu'à la fin. »

Grell trouvait notre conversation douteuse, je ne vois pas en quoi. Il m'a vu la mettre, ça, c'est gênant. Je ne peux faire confiance qu'à Sebastian mais je n'ai aucune envie de le voir pratiquer. Surtout avec ces filles légères. Si c'était moi ? Ce n'est surtout pas digne de mon rang. C'est déjà l'heure du dîner. Sebastian m'appelle. Ce que je vois ? La maison sans dessus-dessous à cause de ces incapables. Heureusement qu'il est là. Pourquoi les a-t-il choisis ? C'est une très bonne question. Il les a congédiés.

Cette fois, il m'a fait un repas typiquement asiatique. Je ne sais pas me servir des baguettes correctement… D'après lui, il s'agit d'une salade de papaye en entrée, des brioches chinoises se mangeant à la main pour le plat principal et pour terminer, un petit crème au thé vert. De l'épicé pour en finir avec une douceur. D'après Sebastian, l'amour est un peu comme cela. Pimenté, délicieux pour terminer en douceur à la fin de celle-ci. Terminer en douceur… Je ne peux plus le connaître. J'en veux encore, de ce dessert. Sebastian a remarqué mon regard insistant, mais ce n'est pas pour autant que j'en ai eu. Ayant terminé, il va me faire prendre ma douche. C'est toujours très agréable. Mais pas cette fois. J'ai eu une envie… Ce que beaucoup d'adolescents de mon âge ressentent, l'excitation. Comment en suis-je arrivé là ? Un contact plus long sur des zones érogènes. Le fait-il exprès ? Evidemment. Il veut me montrer ce qu'est le désir. Je crois qu'il en a envie, lui aussi. Pathétique. Moi qui riais de ces femmes de petites vertus, je ne vaux pas mieux. Finalement, c'est lui qui me prend. Ce ne sont que des baisers, plutôt enflammés, qui longent le long de mon cou, pour arriver jusqu'à mes épaules. Je ne peux retenir un soupir de satisfaction. « Pas ici » Disais-je. Oui, je suis consentant. Oui, je veux le découvrir. Oui, je le veux.

Le bain terminé, il m'emmène dans ma chambre, me posant délicatement dans mon lit. Sans ma chemise de nuit. Je ne veux pas être le seul nu, je le lui fais comprendre. Il enlève donc un par un, chacun de ses vêtements, doucement, sensuellement. Il se retrouve en caleçon. Sa bosse est conséquente, c'en est effrayant. J'ai chaud. C'est agréable, c'est une douce chaleur. Ainsi, désir et excitation sont liés. Il commence enfin. Les préliminaires, d'après lui, c'est pour augmenter l'attraction physique, pour mieux en profiter. Il est doué, c'est indéniable. Il est attrayant, personne ne peut affirmer le contraire. Maintenant, ses lèvres se situent au niveau de mon intimité. Léchant le bout pour finir par le mettre en bouche. Je soupire de désir, de plaisir. Ses doigts s'approchant de ma bouche, je l'ai ouverte. J'ai ensuite léché ses deux doigts. Tout en continuant de me procurer du plaisir, je sens un doigt s'enfoncer en moi, puis deux. J'ai gémit de douleur mais aussi de satisfaction. Il est la luxure personnifiée. Je n'ai fait que soupirer et gémir. Pourtant, je devrais lui en donner, moi aussi. Je suis maintenant habitué à ses doigts, il le sait, il le sent. Il s'enfonce donc complètement, doucement. Ça fait mal… Mais aussi du bien. Alors, c'est ça l'amour. Le côté épicé se rapprochant de cette douce chaleur. La douceur des caresses et des baisers partagés.

- Tu as un goût divin Ciel. C'était sucré. Peut-être parce que tu ne manges que des sucreries ?

- Ne te moque pas de moi… Aah…

- Tu es brûlant.

- Aah… Tu ne me vouvoies pas ?

- Voyons, Bocchan, nous sommes sur un pied d'égalité. Nous sommes amants.

- Aah… Maintenant, oui… AAAaah.

- Tu es étroit, non pas que ça me dérange. Mais je vais en finir, Ciel.

- Aah… Aah, déjà… Aah.

- Tout ceci est de votre faute, Bocchan, j'ai terminé.

- Reste avec moi, cette nuit, et ne me vouvoie pas quand nous sommes seuls, seulement en présence des autres.

- Yes, My Lord.

* * *

Remarque 1 : « Ha » se prononce « wa » en japonais seulement lorsqu'il s'agit d'une particule. Par exemple, Watashi WA s'écrira en japonais Watashi HA.

Remarque 2 : « Wo » se prononce normalement « o » mais parfois, cette particule est accentuée, surtout dans une chanson.

Remarque 3 : En japonais, le verbe se situe à la fin. Pour pouvoir traduire une phrase en français, il faut attendre que l'interlocuteur ait terminé ladite phrase en japonais.

C'était la minute Cours de Japonais par Alice.

Je vous apprendrais bien à écrire mais c'est beaucoup plus facile avec un prof devant soi !

Repas asiatique, comme j'aime :3 M'enfin, quand on mange un truc, le reste ne suit pas, c'était juste pour faire entrée-plat-dessert.


End file.
